


Chocolate Chip Sunrise

by quinn_rossi



Series: Roommate AUs [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sexual Content, Watching Movies Together, Watching the Sunrise, chocolate chip cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Mickey's new roommate and best friend makesthemost amazing cookies in the world. Mickey is lucky enough to wake up one morning and catch them just coming out of the oven. That day turns out to be the best day of his life and the start of something so amazing.**All chapters are complete and will be uploaded daily.. or maybe sooner**





	1. The Beginning

Mickey had already been to two roommate interviews and on his way to the third, he was slowly giving up. Perhaps he was just destined to be stuck sleeping in the bar where he worked.

He’d been living in Pennsylvania for two months now and had only slept in a bed once - with some drunken one night stand. It was probably a bit drastic to move so far away with such little money and not fully prepared with a job or anything, but he had to leave Chicago once word floated around about his sexuality and then the whole ‘Terry getting out for good behaviour’ - yes, good behaviour - shit. He doesn’t regret it though. He’d probably be dead if he hadn’t left.

Sleeping on the floor of the bar you worked at using your coat as a blanket was not ideal. Mickey had finally saved enough to be able to pay some sort of deposit or rent and once he realised it’d be even cheaper to live with someone else, he started his search.

The first guy was a total fucking weirdo. He asked Mickey if he was OK with cats. To which Mickey said, sure. Then the guy revealed he had twelve. Mickey liked cats, but just not that much. Plus, the guy breathed real fucking loudly out of his mouth.

The second place he went to was a couple. The entire time they were interviewing, they were being fucking gross. They were fucking _canoodling_ each other. They also looked like the kind of people to have _really_ loud sex. Mickey would rather sleep on the floor than listen to them go at it 24/7.

He arrived at the third place with low expectations and low hopes.

He took a deep breath before he knocked on the apartment of the door, bracing himself for the worst.

The door opened and Mickey was glad to see the guy looked sort of normal, average looking and breathed like a human being. (Average looking was a complete understatement, this guy was hot as fuck, not that Mickey was ready to admit that to a potential roommate.)

“Mickey - uh - Milkovich, right?” the man smiled.

“Yeah, Ian Gallagher?”

“Mhm, come in,” Ian stepped back and opened the door to invite Mickey in.

The apartment was small yet cozy. The living room had a small, comfy looking sofa and a chair, with a decent TV opposite. Beside that was a wooden table, four chairs. Then there was the small kitchen, the only indication of where the living room ended and the kitchen began being the black and white tiles. Mickey also saw the three doors which he assumed were the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

“Want some coffee?” Ian offered as Mickey followed him towards the table and chairs.

“Yeah, thanks,” Mickey politely said, not wanting to mess this up seeing as this guy was now the top of the list and his back was really feeling the strain from sleeping on the floor now.

“How’d you like it?” Ian asked as he got out a couple of mugs from a cupboard.

“Sweet, lots’a sugar, little bit of milk,” Mickey replied and took a seat to watch Ian make the drinks.

Mickey’s eyes greedily took in Ian as his back was turned to him. Tall. Good figure. Strong. Fucking redhead. Mickey was mentally ticking off his checklist in his head. But he didn’t know the guy yet, so he would much rather be trying to be friendly and potentially live in the apartment with him before he tried to jump on his dick.

Ian had recently boiled the kettle so making the drinks only took a minute and he soon joined Mickey at the table, now with a coffee each.

“Icebreaker!” Ian brightly declared. “Because I’ve done five of these things and still don’t know how to start them. What is your favourite colour?”

“That the best icebreaker you got, huh?” Mickey laughed a little and Ian just shrugged. “You gotta ask something cooler.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, King of the Icebreakers, you do one then,” Ian chuckled too and took a sip of his drink.

“Fine then,” Mickey thought for a moment. “If you had to get someone’s face tattooed on your ass, who would it be?”

Ian rest his chin on his hand and looked thoughtfully into the distance, face completely serious and making Mickey hide his snickering.

“Justin Timberlake,” Ian said slowly, nodding to himself as if confirming his choice.

“Timberlake? Man, that’s gay as fuck,” Mickey chuckled. 

Ian’s smile fell a little and Mickey mentally cursed himself at his choice of words.

“If you’re homophobic you can just go now,” Ian said.

“No no no,” Mickey panicked. “I’m not, I swear. It’s fine if you’re gay or bi or whatever you want.”

Ian smiled again, a little uncertain. “You sure?”

“Yeah yeah. Love who you want. Fuck who you want. I don’t give a shit,” Mickey shrugged nonchalantly despite the fact that his stomach was fucking buzzing at this new found information.

Hot - potential - roommate who was also gay? Was Mickey in some fucking cliche sitcom or something?

Friends first, fuck later. This guy was easy to talk to and made him laugh. Mickey could see this being a good friendship and Mickey just knew if they had anything more than that, he risked losing a good friend.

“Good.”

“Good,” Mickey repeated. He didn’t miss the way Ian smirked a little and raised his brow as if to say _You got something you wanna tell me?_

Mickey kept his mouth shut to remind himself: friends first, fuck later. He barely knew the guy. All he wanted right now was to sleep in actual bed for once.

“Where’re you living at the moment?” Ian asked the question Mickey had been dreading.

“Family,” Mickey answered, quickly and suspiciously.

“You sure about that?”

“No.”

Ian smiled politely and waited for a response. Mickey was beginning to get desperate for a normal housemate and Ian was so far right at the top of the list. He figured he was less likely to be accepted if he didn’t tell the truth.

“Been sleeping on the floor of the bar I work at for two months now,” Mickey confessed.

“Oh,” Ian looked a little guilty for making Mickey answer that. “Why though?”

“Moved from Chicago and didn’t really know where I was going. I got a job now though, so I’ll pay my rent on time.”

“That’s good. How are you with cats?”

Ah. So this is where the weirdness comes in. Why is every potential person always so fucking weird?

“I like ‘em. As long as you don’t got fuckin’ twelve.”

“Thank fuck! Just one cat, don’t worry,” Ian relaxed and let out a long breath like that was the question he’d been most worried to ask his potential roommate. “Four out of the five I’ve already interviewed had some sort of problems with cats.”

“Four out of five, huh? So I ain’t got much competition?” Mickey smirked

“I guess not, but I’m not desperate enough to start lowering the rent. I see right through you, Mickey,” Ian chuckled.

“Ay, ay, don’t go accusing me of tryna haggle the price. Just wanna know if I got a good chance or not?”

“Maybe,” Ian shrugged.

“I’m gettin’ real tired of sleeping on a fuckin’ floor,” Mickey gave him a sly smile and Ian shook his head at him.

“Trying to guilt trip me into letting you live here?” Ian raised an eyebrow.

“Is it working?”

“Yep.”

They laughed together.

“Look,” Ian started. “I got one more interview after this and let me just say, you’re at the top of the list so I suggest you start packing your shit. But I can’t make any promises, Milkovich.”

“Well,” Mickey said as they were heading towards the door seeing as the next person should be here in five minutes. “I’ll just go home to the sticky floor of a bar, go another day without a shower, a decent meal…”

“I’m onto you, Mickey,” Ian warned and opened the door. “You’ll hear from me soon.”

Mickey grinned up at the guy - fuck he was so nicely tall. Perfect height if he was to ever kiss the guy. Shit, Mickey was being so gay right now. 

He stepped out of the apartment and bowed.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gallagher. I do hope you consider me as your roommate,” Mickey put on an overly posh accent and tried to hide his own laughter at the sight of Ian trying - and failing - to hide his own laughter.

“Alright, alright. See ya.”

Mickey had barely made it out of the apartment building when his phone received a text.

_+70855555: ur in._

_Mickey: ?_

_+70855555: i propose u pack ur shit and move in tonight. Dont want my new buddy sleeping on some gross ass floor._

_Mickey: what happened to guy #7?_

_+70855555: bailed. U still wanna move in?_

_Mickey: fuck yeah_

A warm bed. A warm shower. A warm building. Life was about to get real fucking good for Mickey Milkovich.


	2. Mickey's Fucking Catchphrase

Mickey had been living with Ian for over a month now. The best fucking month of his entire life so far. Ian had a fucking contagious smile and positive personality and Mickey thoroughly believed he had the best roommate ever.

Sure, there was the complication of Ian being hot and gay, but did Mickey have feelings? Nah. Just because your best friend is incredibly hot, ticks all the boxes of your ideal partner list, and makes you smile way too much, doesn’t mean you should fall in love.

For now they were friends. Buds. Pals. Bros. Mates. Dudes. Chums. 

They quickly became good friends. They’d often make food for the other person if they were at work. They had been out a couple of times to get shitfaced and have fun. And so far, every Saturday night, they chilled on the sofa getting drunk and watching Netflix.

Tonight was one of those Saturday nights.

Some drinks later and finally settling on the Hunger Games, Ian was giggling when Peeta’s name got called to compete.

“Man, that’s not fuckin’ funny,” a drunk Mickey said.

“Yeah it is. Peeta’s going to be in the fucking killing games with his bae.”

“His bae? Nah, Gallagher, Katniss is gonna fuckin’ bang the other dude. The hot one.”

Although MIckey was drunk, he realised what he said. _The hot one_. Ian didn’t know about his sexuality or anything. Mickey looked quickly panicked at Ian beside him, but the redhead was too drunk and giddy to realise. Thank fuck.

“You know something,” Ian slowly turned to Mickey, smirk on his face. “Peeta and Katniss’ name together becomes Penis.”

“What the fuck?”

“I _know_. It’s crazy, right?”

“Fuckin’ weirdo, you are,” Mickey tutted, but Ian was still looking at him, smiling stupidly. “Watch the fuckin’ movie,” he said, hoping to turn Ian’s attention away from his quickly blushing face.

“Mm, but your face is so interesting.”

“You really gonna make me say it, Gallagher?” Mickey challenged his friend. It had quickly become Mickey’s catchphrase to say ‘that’s gay as fuck’ whenever Ian said something that was gay as fuck - which was quite often.

“Yep. I think your face is beautiful!”

“Not gonna say it,” Mickey felt his warm up with blush and was thankful for the dark room and the TV being the only light source.

“I think you’re really fucking funny,” Ian continued. “So cute and so little.”

“Not fuckin’ little,” Mickey grumbled.

“Mhm, and so hot. Mickey you’re so hot.”

“Gallagher-” Mickey warned and Ian held his hands up in defence.

Ian laughed, “‘S why you’re my best bud, Mickey. Best friend. You’re my best friend, Mickey.”

“You’re so fuckin’ drunk,” Mickey gave Ian a sad smile. He would very likely not remember this in the morning, and very likely didn’t mean it. It was also very unlikely he actually meant anything he was saying.

“Noooo,” Ian slurred. “It’s true. You’re so hot.” Ian had leaned in and breathed the words in his ear.

Yep. That was enough. Mickey was one more compliment away from popping a fucking boner.

“That’s gay as fuck,” Mickey said his catchphrase, letting Ian win the game.

Ian gave a triumphant scoff and grinned stupidly at Mickey. “Knew you’d crack,” he winked.

“Now watch the fuckin’ movie,” Mickey gestured at the TV.

Ian slowly turned back to the movie and they continued to watch, Ian making funny, drunk, and nonsensical comments the whole time. When Ian’s comments slowed down, Mickey looked at the redhead and saw him yawn and blink slowly. Mickey laughed quietly to himself, he looked pretty fucking cute.

Then Ian’s head settled on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey tensed immediately and looked quickly down at the now snoring Ian. He relaxed a little, enjoying the moment that the redhead probably wouldn't remember. It was just a totally normal thing that drunk people did, right? Fall asleep on your best bud's shoulder?

Mickey saw his opportunity

He turned his head and gave the sleeping man a quick peck on the forehead, just where his fiery hair started.

It was then when Mickey realised he really was falling for his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one night because this one was pretty short <3


	3. Chocolate Chip Sunrise, Part One.

After two months of living with Ian, one of Mickey’s favourite things by far, was the chocolate chip cookies.

Mickey didn’t usually wake up until the middle of the day, but Ian woke up earlier. Ian would make chocolate chip cookies, leave the plate outside Mickey’s room, and head to work.

The cookies tasted like they were made by some fucking god of cookies. So. Fucking. Delicious.

Whenever they were both home at night, Mickey loved to tell Ian how great they were. Ian would go a cute pink colour and it always cheered him up if he had had a particular long or shitty day at work.

“Hey,” Mickey said, looking up from the couch to the front door, where Ian had just come through after work.

“Hey,” Ian said back, keeping his eyes on the ground and walking straight past to the kitchen.

Mickey watched Ian for a moment in the kitchen, opening a beer and downing it in less than a minute, then slamming it down on the counter and opening another.

“Bad day?” Mickey shuffled to make room for Ian on the sofa as he walked over.

“Yep.”

“Dick again?” 

“Richard, yeah,” Ian grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. “Dick.”

Mickey didn’t really want to hear about Richard again. Ian’s ex. But he did want his best friend to cheer up.

“What happened?” Mickey asked.

“All he could talk about was his new boyfriend and how he’s just the best and so amazing!” Ian said sarcastically.

“Fuck him, man,” Mickey replied. “If it makes you feel better, if this Dick was here right now, I’d beat the shit out of him for you.”

“Thanks,” Ian smiled a little bit. “I’m over him. I’ve moved on.”

“Oo, who’s the lucky guy?” Mickey nudged Ian a little, smirking at him. Ian hadn’t mentioned a new boyfriend before so naturally, Mickey was interested, not because he wanted to compare himself to this new boyfriend or anything.

“Just a crush,” Ian shrugged and finally took his eyes away from the blank wall to look at Mickey. “I don’t know how to tell him I like him.”

“A crush?” Mickey raised his brow, giving Ian a look that said _You know exactly what I’m gonna say to that_. “That’s gay as fuck.”

“That’s kinda the point. The gay thing. He’s a guy. I’m a guy. And I wanna stick my dick in his ass,” Ian explained simply, finally cracking a classic Ian smile again and forgetting about that Dick, Richard.

Mickey nodded and hummed. So Ian topped, hm. Interesting.

“So how do I tell him that?” Ian asked.

“Er…” Mickey grimaced, the thought of giving Ian advice on how to go after his crush was strange, especially since Mickey himself didn’t know how to tell the guy he sort of had a crush on. “Do shit.”

“Do shit?” Ian laughed. “What shit?”

“I don’t know. Let him know you think about him,” Mickey shrugged. “Like you do to me. With your fuckin’ cookies. The greatest cookies in the fuckin’ world, I might add.”

Ian smiled, blush creeping on his face at the compliment. “Good advice. You got a crush?”

Mickey laughed, mainly to himself, because he was thinking, _Yes, I have a massive crush, and it’s you_. “Kind of,” Mickey said so it wasn’t a total lie.

“Ah,” Ian nodded, smile seeming to drop. “Who’s the girl?”

Two months Mickey had been living here. Two months he’d always dodged the whole gay thing, even though Ian made it so obvious he knew Mickey wasn’t straight. Now was the time for Mickey to tell him outright because he knew it’d make him smile.

“Girl?” Mickey raised his brow and smirked at Ian.

“Something you wanna say to me, Milkovich?” Ian smirked back at him.

“Nu-uh,” Mickey shook his head and looked down.

“Please? I have to know. It’ll help with my crush.”

“How does me being gay help you with your crush?” Mickey eyed Ian curiously, pushing away that voice in his head that was screaming _Isn’t it obvious what the man’s getting at?_

“So you are gay?” Ian laughed, catching Mickey’s use of words out.

“Ay, I never said that!” Mickey defensively snapped back.

“Sorta did,” Ian grinned, triumphant look on his face.

Mickey looked up at Ian, meeting those beautiful green eyes and that stupidly gorgeous grin. “Shit,” Mickey half-whispered to himself at the realisation that yes, he was gay, really fucking gay. “Yeah. I’m gay.”

Ian nodded and ruffled Mickey’s already messy hair. “Knew it!”

“Fuck you,” Mickey chuckled, failing at being angry at him, and relaxed. It felt good for Ian to know, even if he pretty much knew already. “Anyway, what’s that got to do with your crush?”

“More than you think.”

There was a few seconds where they were looking into each other’s eyes, processing the words, minds running wild, and then Ian jumped from the couch and declared that he had to go take a shower.

***  
It was unusual for Mickey to be awake at seven in the morning, yet, here he was, awake, at seven in the morning. It was probably his nose that had woken him up to alert him to the delicious smell of cookies.

Mickey usually ate the cookies cold, but now he had the opportunity to try them warm so he jumped straight out of bed and headed in the direction of that beautiful scent.

Well, he was most certainly not prepared to see Ian making the cookies whilst _shirtless_. And he was most certainly not prepared for his dick to get half hard at the sight. Fuck.

“Hey,” Mickey croaked thanks to his half asleep half aroused state.

“Woah,” Ian turned around dramatically. “You’re awake!”

“Yeah, man. It’s crazy,” Mickey laughed at the fact that he was awake so early and walked further into the kitchen. “Smells good.”

“Cookies, duh,” Ian grinned and took the tray out of the oven.

They were fucking glistening. Chocolate chips melted to perfection. Mickey didn’t even need to bite into a cookie to know they’d be the right amount of gooey to crunchy ratio.

“Fuuuck,” Mickey basically moaned at the sight of them. “I fuckin’ love your cookies, Gallagher. I tell you that yet?”

“Yep. You tell me that everytime I get home from work,” Ian smiled and shook his head as he transferred the cookies to a plate to cool down.

“I really mean it though,” Mickey said and walked closer to Ian to attempt to grab one from the plate.

“Ah, ah. They’re too hot now,” Ian tutted moving the plate out of Mickey’s reach.

Mickey raised his brow at Ian, daring him to stop him in his quest to try one of those cookies.

“You’ll burn yourself,” Ian reasoned.

“Pfft,” Mickey scoffed and quickly reached through the plate, but Ian was quicker, dodging out of the way. “Come on, Gallagher. Please?”

Ian gave a theatrical gasp, “Did Mickey Milkovich just say _Please_. Mm, so polite.”

“Fuck off, man,” Mickey chuckled as he followed Ian with the plate, backing him in a corner.

“I think I prefer polite Mickey.”

Ian’s back hit the wall. He looked left to right quickly. Mickey had him cornered. Mickey smirked and looked Ian up and down, maybe spending just a little extra time checking out his toned chest and arms and the way his sweatpants fucking outlined his dick.

“Too hot,” Ian said and Mickey’s eyes snapped right up to his face.

“The fuck?”

“The cookies, they’re too hot,” Ian held the plate close to himself.

Mickey sighed a little, “You got nowhere to run, Gallagher. Now gimme a fuckin’ cookie.”

“You’re funeral,” Ian held the plate still and allowed Mickey to take one.

Mickey kept his eyes on Ian’s as he bit into the chocolate chip cookie. It took barely two seconds for Mickey to yelp and Ian to feel like he really got the victory.

“SHIT! HOT!” Mickey chucked the half of the cookie onto the plate and ran to get a glass of water.

“Told ya so,” Ian smirked and followed Mickey to the sink.

Ian placed the plate down on a counter and watched the angry Milkovich chug a glass of cold water to soothe his burnt tongue. The water dripped down his mouth, chin, and onto his white t-shirt, soaking a good proportion of it and making it pretty transparent. Ian was starting to regret the whole sleeping commando in his sweats idea, because fuck was Mickey hot.

Mickey slammed the glass down by the sink, panting to catch his breath. He looked at Ian with his brow raised and a smirk on his lips.

“Fuck you staring at?” Mickey said to the redhead.

“Your shirt’s kinda wet,” Ian casually replied. “Maybe you should take it off?”

“That’s fuckin’ gay,” Mickey replied with his catchphrase.

“I suppose it is,” Ian shrugged, eyes on Mickey’s soaked t-shirt that was now slowly moving.

Mickey stripped himself off his wet t-shirt and dropped it on the floor and looked back up at Ian with a smirk. Ian was staring at Mickey’s perfect body and those perfect fucking nipples that had perked a little from the cold water, he was imagining them between his fingers making Mickey squirm. Oh fuck.

Ian’s eyes glanced up at the clock and then back down at Mickey. “Wanna see something cool?” he asked, already grabbing Mickey’s hand and dragging him in the direction of his bedroom.

Mickey was too shocked to even say anything. His body was fucking buzzing, starting from where Ian’s hand was holding his and to the pit of his stomach. Where they about to fuck? Mickey’s fantasy was slowly coming true as they walked into Ian’s bedroom - both shirtless. But then they headed out onto the small balcony.

Ian let go of Mickey’s hand and Mickey tried to not seem so disappointed and looked out at the sky.

The floor their apartment was on wasn’t the highest, but it was at the perfect height and the perfect time for the late autumn sunrise to make the city glow so beautifully.

“Wow,” Mickey whispered and placed his hand on the balcony rail.

Ian stood next to him, his hand dangerously close to Mickey’s. In fact, his hand was so dangerously close to Mickey’s that they were touching the sides of each other’s hands. And his body was so close to his that Ian’s bare arm, and Mickey’s bare arm, touched.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ian muttered, not really knowing if he was talking about the sky or his roommate who he’d had some dumb crush on ever since they met.

“Yeah,” Mickey sighed and leant a little on Ian, resting his head on his shoulder.

Ian looked down to their hands that were _so_ close to each other. He felt Mickey lean on him and figured they might as well do the same with their hands.

He placed his hand ontop of Mickey’s, locking their fingers and giving it a small, reassuring squeeze as they gazed out happily at the sky.

“Mickey,” Ian said, keeping his eyes focused on the city and the sky.

“Huh? Yeah?” Mickey mumbled back.

“I like you. Like, like like you,” Ian nervously said.

Mickey sighed. “Like like me, huh? We ain’t in elementary school anymore, Gallagher. The fuck do you mean?” Mickey asked, because he just couldn’t make assumptions out of fear of messing this up. He had to know.

“Hmm,” Ian hummed quietly. “I like holding hands with you. I like feeling you leaning against my body. I like watching movies with you on Saturday nights. I like watching you smile, hearing you laugh.”

“Gay as fuck,” Mickey laughed softly, practically melting at Ian’s words.

Mickey hadn’t pulled his hand away, hadn’t jumped to the other side of the balcony to get his body away from Ian. That had to mean something. So Ian continued.

“I want more,” he started. “Like when we watch movies, I wanna throw an arm around you and kiss your cheek. Or whenever you smile, I wanna feel that smile against my lips. And when I make cookies, I wanna make them with you and slap flour on your cute butt.”

They both laughed at that.

Mickey slipped his hand off the bar, taking Ian’s with him and holding it properly. Then he turned to face Ian and tilted his head at him.

“So…” Mickey bit his lip and thought of his words, praying and hoping that Ian meant what he thought he meant. “You mean like - like - fuckin’ - er - uh-” Fuck. Mickey couldn’t get the words out.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Ian asked for him.

Mickey let out a long sigh of relief and looked into Ian’s beautiful eyes. He leaned up onto his toes and kissed Ian softly.

“Yeah,” Mickey muttered against Ian’s lips. “Yeah, I wanna be your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy do I love these dorks <3


	4. Chocolate Chip Sunrise, Part Two.

Neither of them were quite sure what to do next, so they kissed again, harder and with more passion than before, arms wrapped around each other and bodies pressed flush.

Mickey looked up at his boyfriend (finally!) and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before burying his face in his chest to hide the fact that his face was probably bright red.

“What now? Now that we’re _finally_ doing this?” Ian asked.

“Finally, huh? You think about this a lot?”

“Maybe,” Ian chuckled because Yes, he had thought about this a lot. All those dumb little daydreams of his best friend kissing him and cuddling with him (and fucking him) could finally come true.

“I don’t know, Gallagher. I’ve never done this shit before. You’re the expert.”

“I’m not the expert! I’ve only had like eight actual boyfriends,” Ian defensively said, slowly realising as he said that maybe he did know more about relationships than Mickey.

“Slut,” Mickey muttered, smirking at Ian.

“Fuck you,” Ian laughed. “I say we go eat those cookies, they won’t burn you this time. Then we can start Saturday movie night early?”

“Early? It’s fuckin’ seven in the morning!”

“Never too early for movies and cuddles, Mickey. Trust me, I’m the expert, remember!”

“Fine,” Mickey grumbled although he really wasn’t opposed to watching movies with Ian.

Watching movies was something they did together anyway. But that was when they were _best friends_. Now that they are _boyfriends_ , Mickey is going to make sure that they do a lot more than just watch movies: Cuddling, making out, eventually fucking. Mickey had to pinch himself just to check he wasn’t dreaming.

Ian kissed Mickey’s forehead, taking one last look at the sunrise, and led them both back to the kitchen where the cookies were now at a reasonable temperature.

They collapsed on the couch together with the plate of warm cookies between them and started flicking through Netflix movies.

“It’s fuckin’ freezing,” Mickey complained.

“Mhm,” Ian agreed. “Probably because we’re both shirtless.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Ian hummed, thinking for a second and then said, “We can watch movies in my room. Netflix and chill?”

Mickey didn’t even answer. He already had swung a leg over Ian to straddle him and kiss him hard. Their tongues swiped perfectly against each other and their bodies grinded in sync.

Ian’s hands slipped to Mickey’s ass - over his sweatpants - and grabbed the thick flesh. Then, Ian held tightly as he stood up, keeping Mickey attached to him with his legs wrapped around him.

“Shit!” Mickey shouted, feeling slightly scared Ian would drop him on the short walk to his bedroom.

“Mm, I got you,” Ian reassured and pressed their lips together again.

Mickey was so caught up in the kiss, he didn’t really acknowledge he was in Ian’s room until his back was pressing against the mattress.

“What about the movies?” Mickey asked, tilting his head a bit.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since I laid my eyes on you. The movies can wait.”

Ian pulled back to strip himself off his pants, whilst Mickey did the same. Mickey hummed and bit his lip a little once his eyes finally saw that cock he’d thought about one too many times.

Ian gave Mickey a cocky smile. He was pretty hot and he knew it.

Mickey jumped off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Ian. He teased him for a moment, running his lips across the head and looking up at him innocently.

“May I?” Mickey asked and gently licked the tip.

“ _Please_ ,” Ian groaned, shivering at Mickey’s almost painfully gentle tongue just teasing his cock.

Mickey finally wrapped his lips around him, sucking him down as far as he could without gagging and wrapping a hand around the rest. Mickey’s mouth was warm and wet and wonderful and Ian’s reflexes told him to chase the warmth and so his hips thrust forwards a slight bit, pushing his cock to the back of Mickey’s throat. Mickey choked a slight bit, tears in the corners of his eyes, but oh fuck did he love that.

“Mickey, fuck,” Ian moaned as Mickey started to move his hand and mouth together, up and down his dick.

“Mmm,” Mickey hummed, sending vibrations down Ian’s cock and making him gasp and throw a hand into Mickey’s dark hair.

Mickey had never loved sucking a cock so much before. Maybe it was the person who it belonged to that made it so good, but also because Ian was so hard, so hot, so huge, and Mickey’s mind was very much enjoying the thought of what it would feel like inside of him.

Mickey pulled his mouth completely off Ian’s cock. He looked up to Ian, a mixture of precome and saliva making his lips and chin shine, his eyes and cheeks a little damp, his face pink, his hair messy, his pupils dark with just a thin ring of blue, Mickey was beautiful.

“I wanna ride you,” Mickey said as he got to his feet.

“Fuck yeah,you do,” Ian replied capturing his boyfriend’s lips in another heated kiss, licking into his mouth to taste what Mickey just had.

Mickey grinded and rutted against Ian, desperate for the friction, but Ian pulled away and nodded towards the bed.

“Knees,” Ian instructed, playfully slapping Mickey’s ass as he crawled onto the bed.

Mickey did as he was told and got onto his knees, perfect thick ass presented to Ian. Ian almost groaned at that beautiful sight, so needy, so ready for him to fucking own that ass.

Ian grabbed the lube from his bedside table and quickly covered a couple of fingers with the slick substance.

“Hurry your ass up, Gallagher,” Mickey snapped once he turned his head around and caught Ian simply admiring the view rather than doing something with said view.

“Alright, alright,” Ian defensively replied and slowly ran a hand across one of Mickey’s beautiful ass cheeks, squeezing one of them and smirking to himself.

“Fuckin’ do something!” Mickey pushed his ass back for emphasis.

“Needy little bottom, aren’t ya?” Ian laughed, pressing a slicked finger to Mickey’s rim and applying just a small amount of pressure.

“Yes I am, now fuckin’ do- Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Mickey moaned and fell from his hands to his elbows as Ian finally pushed one long finger in.

Ian worked just one finger in and out of Mickey’s tight hole, imagining his dick in that place, _so fucking tight_.

“ _More_ ,” Mickey said as he pushed back on Ian’s finger.

Ian happily complied and then pushed the two fingers in, eliciting a gasp out of Mickey. Ian thrust the two fingers quickly in and out, making Mickey bite back the odd moan and yelp every time Ian stretched or crooked his fingers, brushing that sweet spot.

“I’m good, fuck, fuckin’ fuck me already,” Mickey eventually said.

Ian took his fingers out and gave Mickey’s ass a nice slap and grinned to himself. He had such a great fucking ass.

Ian sat with his back against the headboard as Mickey stroked lube on his cock. Mickey - being the impatient fucker he is - made quick work of putting a condom on him and stroking the lube on.

Finally, Mickey threw a leg over Ian, straddled him, and started to sit down on him and fill himself up with Ian’s cock.

If Mickey thought Ian’s cock was good before, well, it was even better buried nine inches deep in his ass.

“Fuckin’ fuck, Gallagher,” Mickey gasped out once he was fully seated on Ian’s lap and had his fucking huge cock inside of him. 

Ian - the cocky shit - smirked, “I know.”

Mickey slowly lifted his hips and thighs up, pulling Ian’s dick out halfway, before sinking back down quickly making both of them groan. Mickey did this pretty slowly, a little uncertain at first, before he started to pick up the pace, getting a rhythm where Ian snapped his own hips up as Mickey pushed his ass down.

“So pretty,” Ian muttered, his eyes taking in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend bouncing on his cock.

“Fuck - fuck you,” Mickey stammered as he shut his eyes tightly to concentrate on the kiss and the fucking rather than the fact that Ian’s compliments were making him feel _things_.

Ian’s hands went from slowly feeling Mickey’s strong thighs, to his hips to hold him down as he snapped his own up, then to his ass to grab the bouncing flesh, then his back, then his neck, and finally his hair to pull his face to his own and kiss him more.

Mickey’s concentrated face, with furrowed brow, closed eyes, and slightly open mouth, changed. His eyes opened and an almost evil open-mouthed smirk formed on his lips.

“What?” Ian asked, raising his brow, curious to what Mickey was thinking.

Mickey simply sat up, completely taking Ian’s dick out of him, and started to climb off his lap.

“Huh?” Ian squinted at him, a little dazed.

“Get on top,” Mickey said as he rolled onto his back and spread his legs invitingly.

Ian took one quick look at Mickey, laying on his back, legs spread perfectly to accommodate Ian, before he nodded and climbed on top of Mickey.

He leant his head down to capture his lips in a slow, passionate kiss, before pulling away and shuffling to line himself up again.

He pushed in slowly at first, until his whole cock was inside of Mickey. Mickey made soft moans, whimpers even, at the new angle, the weight of Ian on top of him, and the fucking size of him.

“Mm, move,” Mickey eventually said.

Ian obeyed and slowly pulled his hips back, pulling his cock almost completely out of Mickey’s tight tight heat.

“ _Yes, Gallagher_ ,” Mickey moaned and locked his ankles behind Ian, clenching himself around Ian’s beautiful cock.

“Fuck,” Ian sighed. Mickey looked even better at this angle, slowly coming undone from just the slow thrusts, contrasting to Mickey’s quick pace before.

Ian rest his forearms at either side of Mickey’s head and took Mickey’s kick to his ass as encouragement to go faster. Ian’s forehead fell onto Mickey’s and they breathlessly breathed in each other’s air.

Mickey was feeling a lot of fucking emotions right now, and not just because this was most definitely the best fuck in his entire life. He was glad he waited those few months to build a relationship with Ian before actually trying anything romantic or sexual. Because this was too fucking good.

“Fuck!” Mickey half yelped half moaned as Ian’s mouth and teeth attached to his neck.

As Ian started to mark Mickey’s beautiful pale neck, he thrust his cock quicker, making Mickey melt beneath him and struggle to do anything except moan curses.

Eventually, one of Ian’s hands dropped to stroke Mickey’s dick in time with his own movements, quickly building up his orgasm.

“So fucking beautiful, Mickey,” Ian groaned as his green eyes took in what he could of the man.

“ _Ian, fuck, please_ ,” Mickey wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, but his mind was fucking clouded with sex and adrenaline and oxytocin and love. Fucking love. “I love you.”

Ian froze when he heard Mickey barely say those three words. Mickey froze too, panicked at what he had said.

“I love you too,” Ian muttered back and they both came together.

“Shit,” Mickey sighed as Ian continued to stroke and fucking milk what he could out of his cock.

When they were both spent and starting to become more conscious again, Ian pulled out and collapsed beside Mickey, dumb fucking grin on his face.

“Best. Sex. Ever,” Ian proclaimed, punctuating each word with a kiss to Mickey’s cheek.

Mickey was such a blushing fucking mess, too gone to scold Ian and his dumb domestic kissing (even though he really loved it).

Neither were quite sure who started it, but they were both laughing together before turning their heads to face each other and kiss slowly.

“You mean it?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah. Best sex ever, Mickey,” Ian grinned, letting out a short laugh again.

“No, no, no,” Mickey shook his head. “The whole - uh - ‘I love you’?”

“Oh? Yeah, I fucking mean it. I love you,” Ian kissed his soft lips again. “You mean it?”

Mickey smiled, “Yeah. I love you, I really fuckin’ do.”

Ian’s eyes closed as he yawned and shuffled closer to Mickey, throwing an arm around his waist. His eyes snapped back open however, when Mickey decided to slap his ass.

“Ay, no sleeping,” Mickey said, and wriggled his way out of Ian’s hold.

“But, why?” Ian whined.

“What about that movie and cookies you promised?” Mickey raised his brow. “Then we can get another round or two in before the afternoon?”

“Yep,” Ian nodded, the thought of more amazing sex with Mickey today was so worth not going back to sleep.

They both sat up in the bed, wrapping a couple of blankets around them both, getting comfortable and turning on Ian’s laptop.

Ian had an arm comfortably around Mickey and Mickey was comfortable with his head against his chest so he could just feel that heartbeat and slow breathing.

Ian found the next movie in the Hunger Games series that they had already planned to watch later that night and pressed play.

Barely a minute into the movie, they both realised something was missing.

“Ay, where’s the fuckin’ cookies,” Mickey grumbled as he lifted his head off Ian’s chest and looked around the room.

“Couch,” Ian shrugged.

“Well go fuckin’ get them,” Mickey demanded, and elbowed him.

“Why don’t you? I’m too comfortable,” Ian complained.

“Pleeease,” Mickey begged like a child. “I’m comfortable too!”

“Nope,” Ian protested.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey whined back.

“ _Mickey_ ,” Ian imitated him and stuck his tongue out.

Mickey huffed out an angry sigh and softly placed his lips on Ian’s neck, working small kisses up it and towards his ear.

When he reached his ear, he gently caught his ear lobe in his mouth, tugging it lightly before letting a sinful, quiet moan, slip out his mouth and directly into Ian’s ear.

“ _Baby, please_ ,” Mickey moaned, slowly trailing his hand down Ian’s chest and towards his cock.

“Fine,” Ian gave in and Mickey immediately pulled back, triumphant smirk on his face. 

“Thanks,” Mickey laughed as Ian reluctantly climbed out of the bed and headed towards the door to go collect the cookies. “Nice ass!”

“Fuck you,” Ian turned around and grinned at his boyfriend looking so cute wrapped in blankets and a smile on his face.

“I love youuu!” Mickey called back as his apology for making him get out of the bed.

Ian sighed happily at him. “I love you too.”

“I’d love you more if you hurried your ass up and got those cookies though,” Mickey shrugged and tried to hold back a giggle.

“You know,” Ian started. “I’m beginning to think you’re only with me for the cookies.”

“That’s true,” Mickey nodded and they both smiled because they both knew that was far from the truth. “Now hurry your ass up and get me them cookies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the much later update than intended, I had some WiFi problems most of the week so haven't been able to update. Also, for anyone reading my longer fic, the update for that will be a little longer than usual - sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic! Much love <3


End file.
